


A ScarletVision Fanfic - These Stolen Moments

by visionsofus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I just need more scarlet vision in my life ok, set post civil war before infinity war, this'll be fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsofus/pseuds/visionsofus
Summary: set post Civil WarThe Avengers have been divided and fallen apart. Disaster has struck the team with half forced to go on the run, a rift stronger than time and space dividing them from their team mates. With Clint and Scott under house arrest and the rest of Cap's team on the run,  Wanda must live her life as a fugitive, jumping from place to place always making sure that she is one step ahead of the authorities. But there is one person, who always knows when she needs help most.Vision is changing. Though Wanda Maximoff may be absent from his life for the time being, his once friend, turned 'distraction' has unlocked a part of himself that he barely understands.  To understand his evolving self there is no doubt that he's going to need Wanda's help (at least that's what he tells himself).Unbeknownst to their respective teammates the two begin meeting up in secret. It's a bit of a rough beginning and things don't go quite as planned but it is those stolen moments that keeps them going in times of trial and tribulation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of disclaimers before I post the first chapter. 
> 
> I am familiar with Scarlet Witch and Vision's love story in the original Marvel comics but this is not based on that. This is purely based on the information we are provided in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. 
> 
> I am super excited for the 'WandaVision' Disney+ show coming out sometime at the end of this year or next year (my god I am so so excited like pls let it be good) and until then this is one way I want to satisfy my unfulfilled needs of ScarletVision cuteness :) 
> 
> I loved the beginning of infinity war and really wanted to explore how Wanda and Vision got to that point in their relationship because the dynamic was so developed compared to that seen in Civil War. So that's kinda what I want to do with this story! 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy the story!

Considering the havoc the team had wreaked on a German airport earlier that day, Vision thought their wounds were on the light side.

Mr Stark's private jets had brought the divided and tense team into America late that evening. No more fists had been thrown. They were tired of fighting each other but the divide was still clear. Vision thought it was likely that they'd never wanted to really fight this battle in the first place.

He certainly hadn't. Yet he'd got involved and this was the disastrous result.

Mr Stark was still at the hospital where James Rhodes was reportedly in critical condition. There was talk of Stark going after Steve Rogers once Rhodes was stable. When that would be, remained uncertain. The last they had heard news, there had been talk of paralysis.

It was an unfortunate thought. Some part of him identified that the memory made him feel somewhat uncomfortable, but Vision knew that responsibility had to be taken.

The living room was quiet. Medical supplies and first aid kits had been spread out on the coffee table and surrounding seats. Scott was icing his head while making his way through his third bottle of Powerade, an energy drink that Vision knew was to try and restore his blood sugar levels after 'going big' at the airport. Clint was cleaning out his own wounds in the corner and looking out over the compound. Sam was nowhere to be seen. When they'd arrived at the compound, he had thrown a reproachful look at Vision and stormed off. He couldn't help their emotions but the thought of being disliked by everyone currently at the compound was somewhat disheartening.

Vision took a seat next to Wanda who had settled on the couch, legs outstretched, her arm laid over her eyes. They'd apologised to each other at the airport but based on his understanding of human behaviour he thought that she must still have residual feelings about their argument.

He reached for the ice pack that he had brought down from the kitchen and looked from it to Wanda, wondering how he should get her attention.

"Ah..." He began, hesitant to disturb the silence, "Wanda?"

"Hmm?" She murmured lifting her arm and glancing at him.

"This is an ice pack..." He said offering it to her, "for your wrist, it seemed like it hurt when you fell on it this morning."

"Thanks." She said sitting up and taking it from him.

"Hey honey." Scott said from the other side of the room. He stood up and left the room, phone pressed against one ear. "Yeah sweetie, Daddy's going to be back home before you know it!"

Vision turned to the other thing he had brought from the kitchen. It was an instant pasta dish. Something he couldn't get wrong, with a set time for microwaving and exact instructions as to the preparation of the meal.

"I brought you something to eat." He said pushing the food in front of her and watching as her eyes lit up. She smiled warmly at him and Vision felt something change in the air around him, the feeling coursed through the stone in his forehead. That had been happening a lot more often recently.

"You didn't cook it did you?" Wanda asked and Vision shook his head as she began to dig in to the food. She struggled slightly, unable to hold the ice pack to her wrist and swapping it in favour of a fork.

"Here, allow me." Vision said picking the ice pack up again and taking Wanda's left hand gently in his own. He pushed up her long shirt sleeve a little and pressed the ice pack against her wrist.

"I am sorry." He said echoing the sentiments from earlier that day.

"Me too." Wanda said in between bites.

"I shouldn't have done what I did, I'm sorry I made this into a prison for you... I just wanted you safe." He said looking at Wanda's face hoping to gain some insight into how she was feeling.

"I understand Vis." She said putting her fork down and turning to face him more. "I'm not angry at you."

"That is..." Vision began, searching for the right word, "a relief."

Wanda smiled and went back to the pasta. "You should do this more often, it tastes good."

Vision smiled and basked in the warm feeling that was emanating from her.

They had lived together in the compound for just over a year. Wanda had been a great help in developing his understanding of humans, more than she would probably ever understand. Together they had explored their abilities and tried to learn more about how the stone embedded in his forehead had bestowed both their powers. As the months had gone on, Vision had found himself increasingly aware of the connection between them. Times like these, he had found the ability to feel her emotions. He hadn't found a way to breach the topic with her yet. Mostly because of the effect it had on him. It was such a foreign feeling, for while he might understand the emotions themselves, he would never truly feel them. At least that's what all logical explanations of his being told him.

Though it was not an often occurrence there were times when Wanda had laid a hand on his arm or shoulder and he had felt the emotions. It was an overwhelming experience, so much so that he had shied from her touch for a month after the first time. Vision knew his artificial brain was struggling to accommodate the act of experiencing emotions but gradually it had become easier. Though he would never tell her, he enjoyed her little touches now. Though he tried to not think about this too often from fear she would look into his head and see his longing for her, something he did not yet understand.

Vision kept the ice on her wrist as he waited for her to finish the food. Eventually she put the fork down and sat against the back of the couch and curled her legs up beneath her.

"What happens now?" She asked quietly so that Clint who was still by the window couldn't hear.

"I do not know." Vision said, a phrase he was not all that used to saying. "There is so much tension surrounding the accords, it is difficult to predict how far the secretary is willing to go. For now, we should be prepared."

"I'm going to have to leave, Stark won't protect us anymore," She looked at Clint standing by the window, "anyone who sided with Steve will have to run soon."

"It is late now. Let that be a problem for tomorrow." Vision said as Wanda ran a hand through her hair a few times. "I will think about it while you rest."

Wanda seemed to mull this over for a moment and then nodded, resting back against the couch and letter her eyes drift closed.

The ice pack had melted significantly, and Vision returned it to the table. He was reluctant to move from the position he had assumed next to Wanda, her head rested lightly against his shoulder. So instead he stayed next to her. Vision was aware of time passing but remained inside his head, filtering through information and news. The news of what had happened in Germany and what this meant for the Sokovia Accords had created uproar.

When Vision finally returned fully to the present, three quarters of an hour had passed. Wanda was still resting gently against his shoulder, her warm breath caressing his arm. Warmth. It was something he found himself thinking about relatively often, along with the act of breathing. He could make himself artificially warm, but it wasn't quite the same, it seemed, as the warmth of Wanda pressed against his right side.

Vision had become so hyperaware of Wanda beside him that he didn't sense the agents breaching the compounds gates, nor the front door. In fact, it was only once they were at the top of the stairs did he rise and phase through the walls to meet them in the hallway.

"On your left!" One of the black clad agents shouted and the group of seven or eight soldiers directed their guns to Vision as he floated lazily a few inches above the ground.

"May I ask what your business is." He said flatly.

"By order of Secretary Ross we are here to take into custody Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang and Sam Wilson. Please do not interfere." One agent said stepping closer to Vision.

"I am afraid I cannot let that happen." Vision said and before the agents could move another step, he obliterated the floor beneath them with the stone in his forehead, sending them crashing down to the ground floor. Before he could follow them down, he felt a sharp tug from somewhere between his shoulders. He didn't stop to think as he phased back into the living room to see Wanda arms outstretched, red smoke swirling around her fingertips.

"Don't make me do something I don't want to." She warned the three agents circling her, their guns extended.

Vision made to move forward but stopped at a sharp voice.

"If I knew there was going to be a party at my compound, I would have come sooner." Tony Stark said stepping up next to Vision, the iron man suit engaged.

"Mr Stark." One of the agents said and motioned for his companions to stand down. As he did Scott, Sam and Clint were brought into the room, their hands cuffed behind their backs.

"You don't wanna do this you know." Scott said as he was shoved into the room, "I know people, you've heard of Captain America right? Yeah, well-"

"Shut up man." Sam snapped from where he was restrained.

"What are your orders Agent?" Mr Stark asked as Wanda skirted distrustfully away from him and came to Vision's other side.

"We are to bring in these three, and her." The man said nodding his head in Wanda's direction.

"That will not be happening." Vision said moving closer to Wanda.

"Stand down Vision." Mr Stark snapped.

"I cannot." Vision said firmly the stone in his forehead beginning to glow as three agents stepped forward, carrying what he knew to be a straitjacket.

"You have caused enough damage today," Stark snapped, "don't get another person hurt."

"Vis." Wanda said laying a hand on his arm as the agents closed in. It didn't take words for him to understand her. "It's alright."

"You don't deserve another prison." Vision said laying a hand on top of hers.

"I'll be alright."

She turned to him and pressed her hand against his cheek. Vision closed his eyes for a moment hoping that she was feeling the words he was trying to push through their bond. I'll get you out. Wanda dropped her hand and stepped towards the agents, her fists outstretched, awaiting their cuffs. Instead they grabbed her by both arms and began shoving her forcefully into the straitjacket.

"Is that really necessary?" Mr. Stark asked looking like he was about to step forward and interfere, but Vision got their first.

He kicked out the nearest agents' knees, send him to the ground and shoved his elbow into the face of the one who was being so rough with Wanda.

"She is complying with your wishes." He said, voice measured. "Please do not use excessive force."

"Vision that's enough." Mr Stark said warningly as the agents pulled themselves to their feet once more.

"Son of a bitch." One of them snarled, dragging a sleeve over his nose which was gushing blood, and, if Vision's calculations had been correct (they always were) likely broken.

They resumed confining Wanda to the straitjacket, and she made no efforts to stop them, despite the fact that she could have brought the entire building down on them had she wished.

An unexplained feeling was spreading through Visions body. He felt warm but not in a good way. Like there was a fire somewhere within him, though his logical mind chided him for thinking of such an analogy. Every time Wanda winced as they tightened the clips of the jacket, he felt the fire grow. He was a controlled being but, in that moment, he wanted to obliterate all the agents in that room.

"It's ok Vis." Wanda said reassuringly. She could say no more as they placed a mechanical gag over her mouth for the finishing touch. They turned her and the other three Avengers and marched them from the room. Vision remained still for minutes longer as he watched from the window as they were loaded into large crate-like boxes with glass cases and loaded onto a plane.

He remained by the window for some time after the plane had lifted off and disappeared into the clouds. The connection with Wanda became less and less until it was a dormant thread running through his mechanical brain. His mind was running as quickly as he could get through all the possibilities. He weighed the probability of success of rescuing Wanda now versus the pros and cons of her having to live as a fugitive.

"Vision." Tony said stepping up to the glass, he swallowed audibly. "What happened yesterday?"

"I became distracted."

"I didn't know that was possible."

"Neither did I." Vision said dragging his eyes away from the horizon finally. "How is Rhodes?"

Tony sighed, "They're still running tests and he was just coming around when I left to come here and make sure there weren't going to be any more casualties. They think that his legs..." He didn't finish the sentence, but Vision was able to infer what that silence meant.

"I am sorry." He said slowly. "I will not allow myself to become so distracted again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Tony said clapping Vision on the shoulder in what Vision understood was intended to express solidarity. "I'm going back to the hospital now, hold down base until I get back, alright?"

"Yes." Vision replied as Tony left through the skylight.

The compound fell into silence. The Captain was gone, who knew where, with Barns. Sam had been taken by the authorities. Natasha was now on the run too it seemed.

And Wanda.

Wanda had been taken too. And Vision hadn't stopped it.

Vision stayed by that window for the rest of the night, even as the compound's sensor lights went on standby from lack of motion. He could have turned them on without setting off the sensor through his access to the compounds main frame, but he chose not to. Eventually the sun began to rise. Vision remained by the window watching as though the plane was going to return. All the while he ran through information about Raft prison, running through possibilities and plans. The future was too unclear for him to act immediately. Promises seemed to matter to humans a lot, as Vision had learnt from the media he had consumed in the last year. Humans relied on someone's word to build trust often more so than their actions. Vision had made a promise and he wasn't about to go breaking it.

Vision would get Wanda out of Raft prison.

But he wasn't going to be doing it alone.


	2. a daring escape

Vision turned the chess piece over and over in his hands as he stared at the wall opposite him. It had been precisely eight days, four hours and 36 minutes since he had last seen Wanda and the rest of the avengers. Tony Stark hadn't returned to the compound in that time, instead focusing on rehabilitating Rhodes who had lost all control of his legs. 

The compound was quiet. 

Vision was restless. He dropped the chess piece onto the board and stood up from his chair. There was a surplus of information at his fingertips and he could think of at least 298 things he could be doing at that moment but none of them were appealing. 

In the last eight days, four hours and thirty-seven minutes Vision’s mind had been preoccupied. In the back of his head he was constantly scanning through news reports and security cameras across the country searching for any sign of Captain Rogers. At the same time, he was keeping a keen eye on the news to see if there had, by chance, been an escape from Raft prison in the last few days. But the lines remained silent. 

With no one to talk to at the compound besides other AI, Vision looked into himself and spent a good deal of time thinking about the moment that Wanda had been taken from him. The hot feeling that he had gotten when the agents took her away hadn't returned but since then he believed he had found some way to identify the emotion. It didn't make sense and it certainly didn't seem possible but based on his research it appeared he had felt anger. Something that he shouldn't even have the ability to feel yet the emotion had definitely been there. It made him think back further to the fondness, for lack of a better word, that he felt for Wanda. He had spent the last week torturing himself with the information that perhaps there was some part of his brain that allowed him to compute human emotion, but it was difficult to understand. 

Vision was pulled abruptly from his pondering as something spiked along the channel he was using to look out for signs of Steve Rogers. A security camera had picked up what appeared to be a very blurry head shot of the Captain. Vision accessed the coordinates of the camera and pausing only to ensure that the defence system of the compound was up and running before he phased out of the compound and soared away. 

 

The coordinates lead Vision to a battered old shack that was so run down and rough it appeared it might cave in if enough force was exerted from the interior. Vision phased through the wall not missing a beat when Steve jumped to the defensive, his arms raised and ready to retaliate. 

The inside of the house was almost as derelict as the exterior. Vision had arrived in a kitchen of sorts though it was so small he couldn't quite be sure that its actual function was. 

"What the hell are you doing here? Did Stark send you?" Steve said seemingly relieved that it was Vision but remaining somewhat tense. 

"I came of my own accord." Vision replied.

"Why are you here, and how did you find me?" 

"You should be more careful of security cameras." Vision said pacing over to the kitchen wall and pausing for a beat, "I assume you have a… heist of sorts planned to get your teammates out of Raft prison?" 

"Ah that explains it." Steve said shaking his head slightly and sitting down at the small square table. "No wonder you're here, I was surprised that you hadn't stormed Raft yourself." 

"I weighed the possibilities and while I would be able to get all four of them out, it would be a different case of getting them over the water and back to the mainland." Vision said, mentally running the statistics over in his head. "Where is Barnes?"

“In hiding, it’s not safe for us to be together at the moment, if one of us gets caught now at least the other has the chance to get away.” Steve explained. 

“And you trust his mental state enough to let him be?” 

“For the time being? Yes.” Steve said looking up at the ceiling, “the king of Wakanda has offered him refuge given that he goes back under until they can figure out a way to reverse whatever Hydra did to him.” 

Vision nodded. “I am guessing you have a plan to get the rest of your team out safe then?” 

"I have it handled." Steve said gesturing to the paper before him, messy scrawl covered four or five sheets. 

"I know you don't need my help to pull this off, but I have no doubt that my powers can be of some use to your plan." Vision said firmly and added as an afterthought, something he had been thinking over and over for days: "I am going to get Wanda out of that cell." 

"Why should I trust your powers after what happened to Rhodey?" 

"That was a mistake, a brief distraction. I will not allow it to happen again." Vision said firmly at the same time doubting the truth of his statement. 

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Steve said nonchalantly and Vision snapped his head to look at the Captain. Perhaps he and Mr. Stark were similar in some ways. 

"Give me a chance to make this right, let me help." 

"How do you know this is the right thing to do? We are on opposite teams, remember?" Steve said shuffling his papers and grabbing a cap from the table and slipping it on his head. 

"Because… I cannot believe I am saying this, but it feels right." Vision said shaking his head.

Steve paused for a second and looked down at the plans in his hands to Vision standing on the opposite side of the very cramped kitchen. He sighed loudly, "Alright. But don't cause trouble and focus on getting Wanda out, she’ll be most strongly protected given her powers.” 

"Of course." Vision said following the Captain as he poked a head out of the door of the shack. 

"I have a boat organised to get me too and from Raft." Steve said walking to the battered car he had hidden in the tree line behind the shack. “We had to ditch the craft for the time being.” 

"How do you intend to get into the prison itself?" Vision asked as Steve opened the driver’s door and gestured for Vision to get in the passenger side. 

"Well I was going to use force but now that you're here I suppose you can just get the access codes, can't you?" Steve said pulling out onto the road. 

"I already have them." Vision said watching the trees race past as the car accelerated. 

"Of course, you do." Steve smiled as he sped towards the main road and towards the ocean set against the horizon. 

 

The ocean was angry by the time Steve made it to the shore of the island that held Raft prison. As he stepped onto the black and slippery rocks at the foot of the enormous structure, he felt Vision land next to him, almost silently. 

"Remember what we talked about." Steve said as they strode confidently to the front entrance of the prison. "In and out, don't let any cameras see you. You're held to the Sokovia Accords so if you get caught by Secretary Ross helping me like this, you'll be a fugitive like the rest of us." 

"The risk is worth it." Vision said as they reached the enormous mechanic door of the stronghold. He placed a hand against the door hacking into the compounds mainframe and taking down all their defensives, shutting down the security cameras. It took a minute or two and a great deal of concentration but eventually the door shuddered and began to slide open. 

"Get Wanda and get to the coordinates we talked about." Steve said cracking his knuckles as they stepped inside the eerily quiet prison. "And Vision?" Steve said making Vision pause, "no casualties this time." 

Vision stayed quiet and turned away from the Captain to move deeper into the prison. He phased through three empty rooms before coming across the security control room where a group of guards had circled around the computers trying to figure out why their cameras weren't working. He floated quietly behind them and out through the wall opposite without any of them realising he was there. Vision emerged out onto a platform that was overlooking cells below where he knew Clint, Sam and Scott were. 

"Head to the west wing quarter Captain, they are here." 

"Copy that." Steve said through the ear piece and Vision stepped off the grated ledge and floated to the cells below. 

"Vision?" Sam exclaimed from his cell. 

"Hello Sam." Vision said and following Captain Rogers orders, left them in their cells. 

"Damn robot." Sam joked, "You better come back for us!" It seemed that prison hadn’t done anything for his sarcasm. 

Vision ignored him and phased through the wall out into a corridor. The stone in his head was starting to call out to Wanda's power. Vision could feel that she was near. He walked swiftly down the corridor the connection growing stronger until he stopped outside a fortified door almost as strong as the one at the front of the prison.

Vision blasted the door to smithereens with a single pulse of the stone. Dust fell from the ceiling and rubble crashed down around him, but somehow the ceiling structure remained intact. 

As the dust cleared Vision floated above the remnants of the door and into the large cell room, he was now in. Before him stood six or so guards, their guns raised and ready and beyond them… Wanda. She was standing up in what appeared to be a glass cube, no doubt reinforced with some sort of vibranium or other material capable of keeping her inside. The straitjacket he had seen her in 9 days ago was still pinning her arms to her body. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were sunken in and Vision identified signs of malnutrition. That same hot feeling began to build in his chest. This time he didn't let the anger phase him… rather he used it as he launched himself towards the two guards nearest.


End file.
